The way it is now
by NO19712005
Summary: A one shot sequel to The Way it is. Caryl Au


Daryl located his luggage, before heading towards the exit, letting the cool air hit him. Glancing round he saw the car waiting in the far corner of the pick up area, heading towards it, he pulled his Black, three quarter length winter coat tighter, and threw his large bag over his shoulder. Night was coming in, the air dropping even further as he reached the car, never had he been happier to see Bob, slip from behind the wheel, smiling at him, when he opened the boot. Ignoring a group of teens who seemed fascinated in him, at, he placed his bags in the car, grabbing his phone from the bag. Hearing their laughter, he glanced over, as three of them gave them, what they must thing a sexy look. Hell, they were young enough to be his damn daughter, in fact the more he thought about it, the more it made him cold. Had it really been over seven years ago, when he would have thought about hitting it, at 52 years old, that time was in his past, his family were his priority, his wife was the hottest thing he had ever seen, after six children, she still made him ache with desire. Never losing her wonderful figure or looks, yes he was one hell of a lucky man. The thought of even approaching a younger woman, left his blood cold their daughter, Sophia was 15 years now, if any man old enough, to be her daddy went near her, he would kill them with his crossbow. Hell, if his wife found out before him, well she would just slit the bastard's throat in his sleep. Shaking his head, he swept into the car, glad Carol had opted for tinted windows, he thought back to the day, she demanded it. Wasn't his fucking fault his wife was so hot, she had been feeding the twin's on the way home from a family function, heavily pregnant with their sixth child. Sophia, Sarah and Skye were on a sleep over at their Uncle Merle's. Carol had brought Abe and Dylan home with them as they were still too young to be away too long from their mummy.

Resting his head on the back of the seat, he let Bob guide the car, into the down town rush hour traffic. Daryl knew they would take awhile to get home. Closing his eyes, he thought again of that evening, of the family function, he had been slightly drunk, when she fed them. Giving her moments to settle his young son's in their car seats, before he pushed her into the leather fabric of the car, and went to town on her breasts, he hadn't even given her time to fasten her top. They had stopped at a road sign in the nightclub area, a couple waiting on the pavement, had seen them, well him sucking her as if those breasts, were his and his alone. She had insisted after giggling so much, at his distress about it all, that any car they brought after that, must have tinted windows. Which suited him down to the ground, as he never cared where they were, if he wanted her, he took her. He was so grateful she felt the same.

"My family doing alight Bob?" Daryl hadn't much time to call, due to the fast pace business meeting. He had rushed it, should have been away for a week, did it in two days, he felt lost and alone without them. Having missed them to damn much.

"Good Mr Dixon, they will be glad to see you home early" Daryl smirked at that, he had kept it between him and Bob that he finished it up early. He was off now for the rest of the week and next, clenching his fists, and re opening them, he could also feel the rest of his anger flooding from his body, seeing his wedding ring on his finger. He still could not understand why the stewardess on their private jet, thought she could strip down and tempt him, hell had she not seen his damn wedding ring?, he was one hundred percent dedicated to his wife, and nothing or no one would come between them, he had ensured she would not be working for The Dixon Corporation, after the shit she had pulled. Carol would have ripped her apart, then fucked him senseless, after, just to let him know who owned his ass. Now that wasn't a bad idea, well the fucking, he would never tell her about the stewardess, it would serve no purpose, and the situation was no long a problem.

Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Bob turning further into the town, heading towards his old apartment building, where it all started. Feeling the car jerk to a halt, his eyes flew open, when had he closed them?

"Ya wanna tell me why we are here ?" Bob just smiled, as he got out to open the door.

"Doing what I was told sir" was his reply, Daryl looked at him confused, had they not sold this apartment years ago?. Nodding his head and thanking him he headed into the reception area, Dale was no longer working there, and it felt weird not seeing his good friend in the old place. He was now happy plodding around at their house, helping Carol and the kids, truthfully he knew Carol had a soft spot for him, like he did, they offered him a job, more like getting paid to sit and rest. A young man was sat at the desk, looking up at Daryl as he walked in.

"Mr Dixon, the lift is ready, usual apartment" Thanking the man, he walked in to the lift, glad it had a mirror to check how he looked. Pressing the button, he ruffled his hair, his black coat still on, black pants, belt and black shirt undone at the neck, made him look sexy, or that is what he had been told, many a time by his wife, glancing at his watch, it was still early, his eye caught the glint of silver around his neck. Smiling to himself, he fingered the chain, Carol had placed there a few years back, with the words, of owning him, and he had to do exactly what she said. That had been a hot night of sex, one of many. Hearing the ping of the lift, exiting, he saw the door stood open, to his old apartment, walking towards it, he took a deep breath. He had no idea what this was all about, he wanted to get home to his wife and children, he was dead on his feet.

That thought stopped, when he saw her looking out of the large window, that took up most of the far wall. She was watching the lights come on over the harbour, brightening up the darkening sky. Her outfit had him hard within seconds, from the high heeled boots, up her leather clad legs, to the soft grey coloured blouse, her leather jacket, she normally wore, was casually thrown to the side. He loved her in this outfit, it clung to her curves, the first time she wore it, he took her out on the bike, they never made it to the destination he had in mind. Choosing to make love in the woods, her on the bike him straggling it. There was no place they hadn't done it, and over the years had become so relaxed with each other, they didn't care, if they were caught or not.

God he had missed her so fucking much, pushing the door closed, he walked over to her, never stopping his stride until he reached her, just as she turned to greet him. His fingers pushed into her hair as he kissed her, as deep as he could, their tongues wrapping around each other, his body pushing her hard into the glass, trying to get some balance, he placed one hand to rest on the glass above her head. His mouth devouring hers, as if they had been parted from each other longer than two days. No words were needed, feeling his wife's hands pulling his coat from his body, he helped her letting it fall to the carpet. His mouth moving down her neck, teeth biting, making sure he would mark, he always left marks, as she did on him. His hands went back into her hair, pulling it to how he wanted,so his tongue could push further, deeper into her mouth again as he took all he could and more.

Her soft hands crept under his shirt, the sensation, forcing him to push her agonist the other window, to the side of them, his hands ripping her shirt from her body. He was rewarded when he saw she had the lacy black piece, on he loved so much on her. He felt her leather pants, under his wandering hand, had he been under more under control, would have taken his time admiring the view, yet the time for that had passed. Unhooking her bra, she ripped his shirt from his shoulders, the buttons flying everywhere. Looking down at her, he admired how beautiful she was, how damn lucky he was to have her as his. How damn lucky the kids were to have this wonderful woman as their mum. Hair falling across his forehead, hiding his blue eyes from her gaze, as he just looked his fill, he wanted her and he wanted her now!.

Pushing his lower body into hers, trapping her between the two windows,she could feel his arousal. He couldn't get close enough to her, whilst his shirt hung half off his shoulders, showing his toned stomach, and tattoo's he had inked into his skin. His mouth took hers again, his tongue demanding entry. He loved this woman with all his heart, she made him feel like like a child at times, the way he pawed at her.

Taking some control back, she turned them about, forcing him into the window, his hands coming up to stop him from begin full against it. Closing his eyes in ecstasy when she placed her naked chest against his back., his shirt warped around his arms, the back half dragged down, letting her breasts hit his heated naked skin. Moaning under his breath, it was the first real sound either of them had made. Her lips tasted his skin,bending his head in submission, allowing her to move closer, aching for her to move closer, as her hands ghosted down his torso, if he was hard before, he was steel now. Thrusting his hips back into her, he felt her circle hers, he wanted her. She had had her fun, he had been working away, and if this was her way of greeting him when he came home, then he was all for it.

As much as he loved it, his cock wanted release and soon, into her hot wet heat. He was gonna fuck her deep and hard, closing his eyes again, when her lips hit his back, her tongue tracing his recent tattoo of the children's names on his skin. Her hands flicking his nipples, it always made him moan deep in his throat, He held his breath when her small hands reached his belt buckle, opening it, as she slid her hand to the one thing, that was screaming for her attention.

Enough, twisting in her arms he ripped the rest of her clothes from her body, grateful the large bed was waiting for them in the middle of the room, placing her on it, he finished ripping his clothes from his body, uncaring where he dropped them.

"Gonna fuck ya hard darlin" was all he said whilst he climb up the bed on all fours, lips kissing her exposed skin. Feeling her on edge, he refused to taste what was his, she could wait, beg even if it came to it. Kneeling up he pulled her to him, his eyes studying her face, as if he was taking everything in about her, Then his lips took hers once again, loving her taste., before pulling away his mouth a hairsbreadth from her naked skin as he smelt her aroma, closing his eyes, storing it all for future reference. His hands worked their way down her arms, before travelling back up, as if in awe of her, over her shoulder, before they pushed into her hair, pulling her into another of those toe curling kisses they shared. Eyes closing in delight when his teeth nipped her lips.

"Ya fuckin gorgeous" was all he said before flipping her down on the bed and thrusting into her, feeling her grasp him within her folds. Carol's body came up from the bed, trying with all her strength, to get him in deeper, harder. He knew what she wanted, this was not going to be all fluff and romance, this was gonna be the hard fucking their bodies loved, after they had been apart from each other. Both lost themselves in their passion, as their pleasure ripped thrush them both at the same time. Both roaring the other's name in release. It took them long minted for their bodies, to come down, her hands ghosting through his hair, his head on her breasts

"Guess ya missed me woman? He mumbled against her breast, his finger circling her belly button

"May be a little" she laughed out, even more when he slapped her.

"Well darlin if this happens every time I go away on a trip, I will have to do it more often" Her hands pushed into his hair, pulling his head up, she she could look deep in his eyes

"No!" she said, as she pulled in his hair tighter, loving his reaction to the pain

"A wanna run that by me again darlin?'

"No more trips Daryl, I mean it, this one is your one and only, no way am I letting you go again"

"Really and since when did ya lay orders out to me woman?" His smirk coming across his face, she knew he would agree to this, as he hadn't wanted to go in the first place.

"Since I fell pregnant with our sixth child , Matthew and you told me I owned you" She smiled, her eyes full of love.

"Ya owned me the moment we met darlin, and ya damn well know it. Never believed I would be a daddy of six"

"Seven" she whispered, his face was a picture he went from Pale , to red then shock, to happy.

"Fuckin love ya woman" his lips reaching for hers.

"Love you too baby, so much"


End file.
